My endless love
by jinkizu
Summary: Guy of Gisborne untermalt mit den Worten von William Shakespeare aus Romeo und Julia.


Zwei Häuser in Nottingham

Zwei Häuser in Nottingham, würdevoll, wohin als Szene unser Spiel  
euch bannt, erwecken neuen Streit aus altem Groll, und Bürgerblut  
befleckt die Bürgerhand. Aus beider Feinde unheilvollem Schoß entspringt  
ein Liebespaar.

Gisborne wendete sein Pferd und lenkte es tiefer in den Wald. Dort, einsam und verborgen, kannte er eine Stelle wo ein Quell entsprang und munter in einen kleinen Weiher lief. Dort wollte er ein Bad nehmen, um frisch und sauber vor Marian treten zu können. Erneut wollte er um ihre Hand bitten. Der Streit zwischen dem Sheriff und dem Earl of Huntington war lange schon begraben und so begab es sich, dass dieser zu seinen alten Würden kam und trotzdem sein erklärter Feind blieb.

Guy erreichte den Weiher. Sanft wurde er von Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch die Bäume schlichen, erleuchtet. Es hatte beinahe etwas Überirdisches, Feierliches an sich. Um die Ruhe hier nicht zu stören, stieg er leise vom Pferd und band es an einem der Bäume fest. Guy trat nahe an das Wasser und betrachtete sein Gesicht, wie es sich im Wasser spiegelte und in sanften Wellen hin und her wiegte. Konnte Marian dieses Gesicht lieben? So lieben wie er sie?

Sein Herz schlug nur für sie und heute würde er ihr erneut die Hand fürs Leben anbieten. Würde sie einschlagen oder ihn erneut in die Dunkelheit stoßen? Er wusste es nicht, aber er würde es herausfinden eher der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigen würde.

*

„Wir haben uns verirrt! Irgendwelche Wegelagerer werden uns überfallen, schänden und unsere toten Körper in einen Graben werfen!", jammerte die Amme. Sie musste zu ihrem Leidwesen die junge Herrin begleiten auf ihrer Mission ihren Bruder endlich in die Arme schließen zu können. Lange wusste sie nichts von seiner Existenz, erst im Tode offenbarte die Mutter ihr dieses Geheimnis und nun, da sie ganz alleine war auf dieser Welt, sehnte sie sich nach einer Familie, einem Beschützer, jemanden unter dessen Schutz sie sich begeben konnte.

„Sei still, Elsbeth! Nichts wird passieren!", wies sie Ayla streng zurecht. Auch sie fürchtete sich in diesem dichten dunkeln Wald, aber sie waren nun hier und mussten das Beste aus der Situation machen und jammern machte es wahrlich nicht besser. Sie brachen durch ein Dickicht, die Pferde fanden nur schwer ihren Weg unter den dichten Bäumen hindurch und blickten auf eine bezaubernde Lichtung. Inmitten dieser entsprang eine fröhlich plätschernde Quelle und sammelte sich in einem klaren Weiher.

Ayla blickte verzückt auf diese Stelle. Es war so schön und friedlich hier. Fast wäre ihr der dunkle Mann, der am Rande des Weihers stand und vertieft hineinblickte, entgangen, aber nur fast. Er war groß an Gestalt und strahlte einen unbeugsamen Willen aus. Sie sah wie er sich langsam seine schwarzen Handschuhe abstreifte und sie achtlos neben sich ins Gras warf. Ohne hinzusehen löste er die metallenen Schnallen an seinem Lederwamst und zog ihn sich von den Schultern. Breiten Schultern. Schultern, die einen beschützen konnten, tragen, halten. Der Ritter öffnete seinen Schwertgurt und ließ auch diesen samt Schwert neben sich ins Gras gleiten. Ayla wurde auf einmal bewusst, was vor ihren Augen geschah. Offensichtlich hatte er vor hier ungestört ein Bad zu nehmen. Eigentlich müsste sie sich züchtig abwenden und ihn seiner selbst gewählten Einsamkeit überlassen. Eigentlich.

Wie gebannt hingen ihre Augen an seinem schönen Körper. Er hatte sich bereits sein Hemd über den Kopf gezogen und entblößte einen muskulösen Rücken. Einige helle Linien liefen quer darüber und zeugten von vergangenen Kämpfen. Er war wohl jemand der sich seinen Feinden stellte. Bald hatte er sich auch noch von dem letzten Kleidungsstück entledigt und stand in voller Pracht, nackt wie Gott ihn schuf, vor dem Wasser, ließ sich aber noch nicht in dessen Tiefen gleiten. Ihre Augen hafteten an seinem Körper, nie zuvor sah sie einen entblößten Mann, noch nie sah sie schöneres.

„Oh mein Gott, Herrin! Wendet ab den Blick, das ziemt sich nicht für eine Dame, starren gleich einer Buhlerin!", keifte ihre Amme. „Still! Entweihe nicht der Schönheit Augenblick mit deiner bösen Zunge.", wisperte Ayla. „Hab ich zuvor gelebt?", fragte sie sich selbst.

*

Guy meinte hinter sich ein Geräusch wahrzunehmen und wendete sein Haupt, doch er konnte nichts zwischen den dicht stehenden Bäumen erkennen. Vorsichtig ließ er sich in das kühle Nass gleiten und schwamm einige kräftige Züge, dann ließ er sich auf dem Rücken treiben. Die Augen geschlossen, tanzten Lichtreflexe hinter seinen Lidern. Ewig könnte er hier bleiben, sich ewig treiben lassen. Das kühle und doch angenehme Wasser umspülte seinen Körper auf das Köstlichste. Alle Sorgen fielen von ihm ab. Er hasste den Earl of Huntigton nach wie vor und nun stand dieser hoch in der Gunst des Sheriffs. War sein Hofnarr, dachte er spöttisch und verzog dabei seinen Mund hämisch.

Aber damit wollte er hier und jetzt seine Gedanken nicht quälen. Lieber dachte er an die holde Jungfer Marian. Ihm fielen in letzter Zeit Veränderungen an ihr auf. Es schien als suchte sie seine Nähe, statt aus derer zu entfliehen, wie früher. Des öfteren beobachtete er sie dabei wie sie beinahe selbstvergessen seinen Arme berührte, so als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste und Natürlichste der Welt. Verträumt gab er sich diesen Gedanken hin. Schon bald war sie sein.

*

„Nun kommt Herrin. Viel zulange starrt ihr diesen Manne nun schon an.", befahl die Amme leise und zog an Aylas Arm. Widerwillig ließ sie sich mitziehen, immer noch die Augen auf den einen gerichtet. Träumte sie jemals von einem Mann, so war er wie dieser hier. So und nicht anders! Sie lenkten ihre Pferde in einem großen Bogen um die Lichtung und fanden alsbald auf den Weg zurück.

Von diesem war es ein Leichtes die Burg des Sheriffs von Nottingham zu finden, führte er sie doch direkt dort hin. Ein Knappe eilte herbei, half ihnen beim Absteigen und brachte die Pferde in den Stall. Doch bevor er forteilen konnte hielt Ayla ihn noch zurück. „Sag mir ist der Herr der Burg zu sprechen? Weiß er wo der Earl of Huntigton verweilt?"  
„Geht nur Fräulein, der Herr weiß alles. Er ist in der Halle und wohl zu sprechen.", antwortete der Knappe ernst.  
Ayla trat in die Kühle der Halle und erblickte am Ende eines langen Tisches zwei Männer in ein Gespräch vertieft.

„Verzeiht mein Eindringen, Ihr Herren, aber ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Bruder, der hier ein Gut sein Eigen nennt."

Die beiden Männer blickten auf. Der eine alt und grau, seine Züge zu einem freundlichen Lächeln verzogen, wirkte er dennoch böse und verschlagen. Der andere grad dem Milchbart entwachsen, funkelte ihr mit leuchtenden Augen entgegen, so als gefiele ihm was er sah. Ayla war schön. Sehr schön. Zierlich und klein von Gestalt.

Schwarzes langes Haar fiel in einem dicken geflochtenen Zopf schwer auf ihren Rücken und nur vereinzelte Locken hatten sich während der langen Reise daraus gelöst und umschmeichelten jetzt ihre zarten Wangenknochen. Ihre Augen erinnerten an schwarzes Harz, das in der Sonne in den unterschiedlichsten Brauntönen funkelte.

„Tretet näher, Mylady, und nennt den Namen des Herrn. So er uns bekannt, helfen wir Euch gerne.", munterte sie der ältere Herr auf.

„Earl of Huntington ist sein Name.", sagte Ayla laut. Erschrocken sprang der jüngere auf seine Füße und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ich habe keine Schwester. Mein Vater hatte nie eine Tochter. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und so ergab es sich, ich bin ein Einzelkind.", erklärte er bestimmt.

„Euer Vater kam meine Mutter oft besuchen. Ihr ward noch klein und merktet nichts von seinem Fortgehen. Er ehelichte meine Mutter und verließ sie als Ihr, ein Knabe ward, kurz vor dem Mannesalter. Es brach ihr ihr Herz und sie blieb gebrochen zurück."

Dunkel erinnerte sich Robin an die vielen Reisen seines Vaters als er noch klein war und wie sie plötzlich endeten.

„Ich bin der Earl of Huntigton, Mylady. Könnt Ihr beweisen was Ihr sagt?", gab er sich zu erkennen und forderte einen Beweis.

„Meine Mutter war sehr weise und ahnte, dass es eines Tages von Nöten sein könnte meine Herkunft zu belegen." Ayla fischte einen Ring aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte ihn dem Earl. „Hier! Den erhielt sie von Eurem Vater."

Robin betrachtete den Ring genau und tatsächlich, er trug das Wappen der Huntingtons. Es war seines Vaters Ring, den er verloren glaubte.

„Hab ich eine Schwester? Komm her Schwester, lass dich umarmen!", rief er freudig aus und schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Robin weiter. „Ayla"

In diesem Augenblick betrat Marian den Raum und sah ihren Robin in den Armen einer anderen Frau.

„Robin?", rief sie irritiert aus. Dieser löste sich aus der Umarmung und kam unbefangen auf Marian zu.

„Sieh nur, das ist Ayla. Ayla das ist Marian.", stellte er die beiden einander vor. Eifersüchtig betrachtete Marian die fremde Frau. Zärtlich strich Robin ihr über die Wange und flüsterte nahe an ihrem Gesicht. „Sie ist meine Schwester."

Erleichtert atmete Marian auf, um sofort ins Grübeln zu fallen. „Schwester?", fragte sie. Robin hatte keine Schwester. Robin war ein Einzelkind gewesen, immer schon.

„Komm Ayla. Wir haben viel zu bereden!", meinte er und wollte mit Ayla an der Hand den Raum gerade verlassen als Guy of Gisborne eintrat.

Freudig entdeckte er Marian, doch ihr Antlitz verblasste neben der Sonne die bei Robin stand. Wer war dieses schöne Wesen, die so vertraut neben seinem Feinde stand und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen anblickte? Nun er würde es, so schwor er sich, ehe die Dämmerung herein brach wissen wer sie war und auch ihren Namen würde er kennen.

Robin brachte Ayla fort, doch kaum waren sie in einer anderen Kammer, bombardierte sie ihn sogleich mit Fragen. „Wer war der dunkle Ritter der grad kam?", sie hatte ihn erkannt. Es war jener schöne Mann den sie beim Bade betrachtet hatte. „Vergiss ihn Schwester, er taugt nicht für dich! Das ist mein erklärter Feind, Guy of Gisborne. Wir schworen einander ewigen Hass!", erklärte er ihr ernst.

So einz'ge Lieb' aus großem Haß entbrannt! Ich sah zu  
früh, den ich zu spät erkannt. O Wunderwerk! Ich fühle mich getrieben,  
den ärgsten Feind aufs zärtlichste zu lieben.

Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und traurig senkte sich ihr Haupt. Sie stand nun unter ihres Bruders Schutz und musste vergessen den dunklen Ritter mit den blauen Augen die so zärtlich auf sie herab sahen.

*

„Wer war das Mädchen?", fragte Sir Guy gleichermaßen den Sheriff wie Lady Marian. „Das war Robins Schwester, Ayla!", antwortete ihm Marian immer noch verwirrt über die Anwesenheit der fremden Frau. Guys Gesicht verzerrte sich schmerzlich. Die Schwester seines ärgsten Feindes! Bitterkeit brannte in seinem Mund, doch es war zu spät, sein Herz war erflammt und auch sein Sehnen. Hatte er zuvor geglaubt er liebte? Hatte er jemals zuvor wahre Schönheit gesehen?

Altes Verlangen stirbt; es zu beerben ward junge  
Leidenschaft geschwind ersehn: Die Schöne, derhalb Liebe wollte sterben,  
Ist neben Aylas Schönheit nicht mehr schön. Guy liebt und wird  
geliebt, gefangen von gleichem Reize beide, doch als Feind gilt sie ihm,  
wie als Köder ihr zu bangen auf tück'scher Angel süße Liebe scheint. Als  
Feind darf er sich nicht zu ihr getrauen, mit Schwüren ihre Liebe zu  
erflehn, sie liebt wie er, allein, um ihn zu schauen, weiß sie der Wege  
weniger noch zu gehn.  
Doch Leidenschaft gibt Kraft, Zeit weist die Wege, der Liebe Süße  
schwächt die schlimmsten Schläge.

Beim Essen trafen alle wieder zusammen, der Sheriff rief zur Tafel. Guy an seiner linken Seite neben ihm Lady Marian. Zu seiner rechten saß wie immer der Earl und heute ihm zur Seite Lady Ayla. Guy sprach an diesem Abend kaum ein Wort. Seine Augen hingen nur an Ayla. Kein Wimpernschlag entging ihm, keiner ihrer anmutigen Gesten. Kein Lächeln, wobei jedes Mal sein Herz in der Brust einen Satz machte und Gefahr drohte zu zerspringen. Kein feines Stirnrunzeln, nichts. Alles war für ihn von größtem lebenswichtigem Interesse.

Ayla spürte die Aufmerksamkeit des Ritters und auch sie vermochte ihre Augen kaum von ihm zu lassen. Jede seiner Gesten, jede Bewegung brachte ihre Sinne in Aufruhr und tausend Schmetterlinge zugleich erhoben sich zum Tanze in ihrem Bauch. Robin sah von dem allem nichts, nur Marian spürte Gisbornes Veränderung. War sie sonst immer seinen Annäherungen ausgesetzt, so schien er heute nicht einmal zu wissen, dass sie hier war. Sein Verhalten schmerzte sie seltsamerweise und irritierte sie gleichermaßen. Sie liebte ihn nicht und seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr gegenüber war ihr schon immer zuwider, aber gar nicht gesehen zu werden gefiel ihr auch nicht.

Das Essen dauerte ewig für Guy und er atmete erleichtert auf als es endlich vorbei war. Ayla zog sich alsbald zurück auf ihre Kammer. Sie war auf Wunsch des Sheriffs für heute Nacht hier einquartiert worden. Guy kannte ihr Zimmer, wusste unter welchem Fenster sie schlief. Unbemerkt schlich er nach draußen und sah hoch zum Kerzenschein der herab fiel aus ihrer Kammer. Er gab schon fast die Hoffnung auf noch einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, da lehnte sie sich seufzend aus diesem und sah hoch zu den Sternen.

„Ach Guy!", erklang ihre sanfte Stimme.

Guy erschrak, hatte sie ihn gar entdeckt? Wusste sie, dass er hier stand nur um sie zu sehen? Doch sie blickte nicht herab zu ihm, sondern sah verträumt in die Ferne. War es möglich, dass sie das gleiche empfand wie er? Vorsichtig trat er aus den Schatten.

„Liebste?", flüsterte er nach oben. Ayla schrak zurück.

„Seid Ihr es, Sir Guy?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und lehnte sich weit aus dem Fenster.

„Ich bin es, Liebste!", bestätigte er ihr. Nun war es schon das zweite Mal, dass er sie so nannte. Schlug sein Herz für sie, wie ihres für ihn? War es möglich, dass er vom gleichen Zauber gefangen war wie sie?

„Sir Guy, was macht Ihr hier?", wisperte sie nach unten. Schlug ihr Herz so schnell und laut? Warum glühten ihre Wangen so.

„Ich folgte der Liebe, sie brachte mich hierher. Sagt mir, liebt Ihr mich, oder ist mein Hoffen vergebens?", flüsterte er stürmisch hoch zu ihr. Liebte er sie? Oh wie schön klangen die Worte aus seinem Munde an ihren Ohren.

„Bitte Herr, ich wage es nicht. Mein Bruder wird Euch Leid zufügen, wenn er Euch hier findet.", flehte sie.

„Sagt mir nur, dass Ihr mich nicht liebt und es ist mir eine Freude durch die Hand Eures Bruders zu sterben, denn dann gäbe es keinen Grund mehr für mich zu leben.", drang es ernst zu ihr hoch.

„Oh bitte, sprecht nicht vom sterben. Ich beschwöre Euch, Ihr seid mir lieb und teuer.", sprach sie lieblich zu ihm herab.

„Ihr liebt mich, sagt es!", forderte er kühn und begann die Wand zu ihrem Fenster zu erklimmen.

„Ich liebe Euch!", flüsterte sie beinahe lautlos, doch sein Ohr hatte es vernommen, denn er war bereits an ihrem Fenster und lehnte sich forsch nach innen.

„Einen Kuss, Fräulein, dann will ich gehen.", bat er. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich zu ihm und schon spürte sie den sanften Druck seiner festen Lippen an ihrem Mund. Wie zärtlich strich er darüber, wie bescheiden erflehte er Einlass und wie freudig wurde er ihm gewährt.

Ayla schloss ihre Augen, schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest an ihren Busen gedrückt. Widerwillig löste er sich von ihren Lippen, zu berauschend war der Kuss.

„Versprich mir mich zu ehelichen! Versprich mir gleich morgen gibst du mir das Ja-Wort!", bedrängte er sie. Er konnte nicht mehr ohne sie sein und dabei kannte er sie erst ein paar Stunden.

„Nur wenn du versprichst zu gehen, ehe mein Bruder dich entdeckt. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir ein Leid geschieht." Als Antwort drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Reite morgen ins Dorf, folge dem Weg, unweit diesem gibt es eine kleine Kapelle. Dort warte ich auf dich.", flüsterte er ihr noch ins Ohr und sprang mit einem Satz in die Tiefe.

„Liebster?", rief sie erschrocken leise hinter ihm her. „Seid Ihr verwundet?"

„Verwundet? Du hast mich Liebster genannt, wenn du willst kann ich fliegen.", kam lachend die Antwort aus dem Dunkeln.

*

Der Himmel lächle so dem heiligen Bund, daß künft'ge  
Tag' uns nicht durch Kummer schelten.

Nervös schritt er schon zum 3. Male auf und ab. Sie war nicht hier, sie war nicht gekommen. Was hielt sie fern? Ihr Bruder? Er würde ihn am Kragen packen und ihn schütteln wie einen tollen Hund, sollte er es wagen zu trennen was zusammen gehört. In der Ferne hörte er das Klappern von Hufen. Ein Reiter näherte sich.

Gebannt starrte er den Weg entlang. Ob sie doch noch kam. Sein Herz schlug freudig in der Brust, als er ihren schwarzen Zopf im Wind flattern sah. Sie war's, sie war gekommen! Sie liebte ihn noch immer. Sie brachte ihr Pferd neben ihm zu stehen. Schüchtern blickte sie hinab zu ihm.

„Reich mir deine Hand, Liebste!", bat er sie und hielt ihr die seine hin. Plötzlich nervös ergriff sie sie und ließ sich von ihm vom Pferd helfen. Er hob sie herab und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Einen Kuss bevor wir uns vermählen, soll uns das Herz leichter machen und die Füße schnell.", scherzte er und drückte feurig seine Lippen auf ihre. Hungrig erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Mit leichtem Tritt, der keine Blume biegt; sieh, wie die Macht der Lieb'  
und Wonne siegt!

Die Trauung war schnell vollzogen und doch würde keiner vorerst davon erfahren. Ayla wollte es ihrem Bruder schonend beibringen. Sie hatte ihn gerade gefunden und wollte ihn nicht gleich wieder verlieren, weil er glaubte sie verbünde sich mit seinem Feinde. Guy verstand sie und auch wenn es ihm fast das Herz zerriss, er ließ sie ziehen. Er hatte solange auf sie gewartet, was waren da noch ein paar Stunden mehr?

Oh Gott, der Earl of Huntington war jetzt sein Schwager! Nun musste er freundlich zu ihm sein und ihm die Hand zum Frieden reichen. Welch Schmach! Aber für sie würde er es tun. Für sie würde er selbst die Sterne vom Himmel pflücken, wenn sie es von ihm verlangte.

Gedankenversunken kehrte er zur Burg zurück und war dort dem bösen Gewäsch des Sheriffs und des Earls ausgeliefert. Alles ließ er duldsam und schweigend über sich ergehen, einzig seine Gedanken waren bei Ayla. Um ihrer neu gefundenen Liebe willen würde er schweigen und nicht weiter Zwietracht sähen.

*

Freund! Gatte! Trauter! Bist du mir entrissen? Gib Nachricht jeden Tag zu jeder Stunde; schon die Minut' enthält der Tage viel. Ach, so zu rechnen, bin ich hoch in Jahren, eh' meinen Guy ich wiedersah.

Guy hatte sich in der Nacht in ihre Kammer geschlichen, um seinen Kopf an ihrem Busen ruhen zu lassen. Er wollte nicht fort, doch sein Engel beschwor ihn und so floh er mit dem ersten Grau des Morgens, um ihn seiner Kammer unruhig auf das Erwachen des Personals und somit dem Beginn des Tagesgeschehens zu warten. Sobald sich der Erste regte würde es kein halten mehr für ihn geben und er würde unten warten bis er sie wieder sah. Seine Liebste, seine Gemahlin.

Doch die Erste die er traf, war nicht die nach der er Ausschau hielt. Marian schlich um ihn neugierig herum. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen warum er so anders war. Warum liebte er sie nicht mehr? War sie nicht schön, wie am ersten Tag als sie sich kennen lernten? Und doch blickten seine Augen enttäuscht als sie den Raum betrat. Was ging hier vor?

„Sagt mir Sir Guy fühlt Ihr euch wohl?" Irritiert sah er auf sie, vorher hatte er sie gar nicht wahrgenommen.

„Was meint Ihr?"

Vertraulich legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm und rückte näher an ihn heran.

„Nun Sir, Ihr wirkt in den letzten beiden Tagen so abwesend. Ich fürchte um Eure Gesundheit." Sie warf, wie sie fand, ihm einen besorgten Blick aus ihren, wie sie fand, schönen großen Rehaugen zu.

„Ich fühle mich gut. Ich kann sogar sagen hervorragend." Glücklich strahlte er sie an und dachte dabei an Ayla. Der neugierige Funken in Marians Augen entging ihm völlig, ebenso das eifersüchtige Erblassen ihrer roten Backen. Er nahm sie nicht mehr wahr.

Krampfartig vergrub sie ihre scharfen Nägel in seinem Arm. Sie musste es wissen, sie musste wissen was hier und im besonderem in ihm vorging. Er, der ihr ewige Liebe schwor, tat so als existiere sie nicht. Lieblich lächelte sie ihn an.

„Es ist schön, dass Ihr glücklich seid. Darf ich Euch das Geheimnis entlocken, was euch so glücklich macht?" Guy setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, als eine scharfe Stimme ihn und Marian hochschrecken ließ.

„Nehmt Eure Hände weg von meinem Gemahl!", rief Ayla erzürnt und stürmte wutendbrannt an Guys Seite. Marian wich erschrocken zurück.

„Euer Gemahl? Euer Ehemann?", fragte sie noch mehr erbleichend nach. Ayla hakte sich besitzergreifend bei Guy ein.

„Ihr habt richtig gehört mein Ehemann!" Liebevoll und ergriffen blickt Guy seine Braut an und so entging ihm völlig, dass sie nicht länger nur zu dritt.

Der Sheriff betrat den Raum, ihm am Gängelband Aylas Bruder Robin. In Wut und Zorn stürzte er hervor und riss Ayla aus Guys Armen. „Nichts da! Niemals!"

Gib, Liebe, Kraft mir! Kraft wird Hilfe leihen.

Noch in derselben Stunde brach der Earl mit seiner Schwester auf. Entriss sie ihrem Gatten, ihrer Liebe. Der Sheriff stellte sich auf seine Seite und so musste Guy sie ziehen lassen. Sein Herz ging mit ihr und bittere Tränen brannten ihm hinter den Augen.

Tränen, die Ayla tausendfach vergoss. Sie flehte, sie bettelte, doch Robin ließ sich nicht erweichen. Noch heute wollte er mit dem Priester reden und diesen unheiligen Bund lösen. Aus solch einem Ungestüm konnte nichts Gutes erwachsen. Ayla blickte oft zurück, ein letztes Mal ihren Liebsten zu erspähen, bis die Zinnen vom Schloss nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Traurig senkte sie ihr Haupt.

Lebt wohl! - Gott weiß, wann wir uns wiedersehn. Kalt  
rieselt matter Schau'r durch meine Adern, der fast die Lebenswärm'  
erstarren macht.

*

Guy rannte zornig in seiner Kammer auf und ab. Es musste doch einen Weg geben seine Braut sicher an seine Seite zu holen und niemand mehr soll sie ihm wegnehmen. Aber wen um Rat fragen? Wen um Hilfe bitten? In diesem Moment pochte es zaghaft an seine Tür. Unwillig hielt er in seiner Wanderschaft inne. Wer wagte es ihn in seinem Unmut zu stören? Wer durchbrach die Stille seiner Gedanken?

„Sir Guy?", rief zögerlich Marian von draußen.

„Was wollt Ihr?", herrschte er sie durch die Tür an. Er gab auch ihr die Schuld an seinem großen Unglück.

„Ich will Euch zu Eurem Glück verhelfen. Ich will Euch helfen Eure Braut zurück zu bekommen!", kam es von draußen zurück. Heftig riss er die Tür auf und starrte sie interessiert an.

„Und wie gedenkt Ihr das Wunder zu vollbringen?" Marian schritt anmutig an ihm vorbei in die Kammer und wartete bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„So wie Ihr mich einst liebtet, so liebt Robin mich heute noch. Ich werde ihn bitten sein Herz für Eure Liebe zu öffnen und wenn er mich liebt, und das tut er, wird er auf mich hören. Vertraut mir!", bat sie.

Doch er runzelte unwillig die Stirn. Hatte er ihr nicht schon öfter vertraut? Wohin hatte ihn das gebracht? Der Sheriff besprach seine Sorgen und Nöte lieber mit dem Earl und er war nur mehr für die Garde zuständig. Nein! Er sollte ihr nicht trauen. Sie war wie Medusa, eine falsche Schlange. Aber andererseits, wer sollte ihm sonst helfen?

Er war kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse, nie gewesen und so war er an Freunden rar bestückt. Besser gesagt er hatte keinen einzigen. Unentschlossen stand er da. Marian spürte seinen Konflikt und nutzte dies schamlos aus.

„Ihr werdet sehen im Nu könnt Ihr Eure Braut wieder in Eure starken Arme schließen." Guy senkte sein Haupt und legte seine Hand über die Augen.

„Ich bitt euch Fräulein, treibt keinen Spott mit mir. Dieses Mal nicht! Ayla, sie ist mir lieb und teuer, mehr als mein Leben."

Marian spürte einen Stich nah bei ihrem Herzen. Ach, würde Robin nur einmal so von ihr sprechen, sie würde ihm folgen, egal wohin er ginge.

„Last mich nur machen! Ehe die Nacht hereinbricht komme ich mit guten Nachrichten zurück, Ihr werdet sehen!", sprach sie zuversichtlich und huschte aus der Tür. Guy setzte sich in seinen Stuhl nahe beim Fenster und sehnte den Sonnenuntergang herbei, damit Marian ihm gute Nachricht brachte.

Unseliger, verhaßter, schwarzer Tag!

*

Marian ritt rasch zu Robin und bat ihn um eine Unterredung. Die beiden waren schon lange ein Paar und schon eine Ewigkeit verlobt, doch zum letzten Schritt konnte sich ihr Erwählter nicht durchringen. Er bräuchte noch Zeit hieß es, so ein Schritt müsse genau bedacht werden, schließlich währte dieser ewig. Fauler Zauber alles! Sie wünschte sich, er wäre von derselben Entschlossenheit wie Guy. Er sah seine Liebe und heiratete sie beinahe noch am selben Tag. Ein Mann der Tat. So wünschte es sich Marian.

„Sag mir, liebst du mich?", fragte sie ihn falsch leidend und kauerte auf der Kante eines Stuhls. Robin sank vor ihr in die Knie.

„Wie kannst du zweifeln? Ohne dich gibt es für mich kein Licht, keinen Glanz, keine Freude. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben öd und leer.", beteuerte er ernsthaft.

„Dann sag mir, warum ist deine Schwester kaum drei Tage hier, schon vermählt, während ich mich immer noch nach deinem Gelübde mich verzehre?" Schockiert sah Robin in ihre Augen, in denen große Tränen standen, bereit schon bei dem nächsten Wort zu fließen.

„Ich versichere dir, diese Ehe war ein Irrtum, ein fataler Fehler, den ich gedenke noch heute zu korrigieren." Robin erhob sich und schritt missmutig im Raum auf und ab.

„Er wird sie mit irgendeinem Teufelszeug dazu gebracht haben, zu glauben sie liebt ihn, aber ich weiß, dieser Mann versteht nichts von Liebe, nichts von den hehreren Gefühlen? Nichts! Er ist nur ein Soldat, ein Werkzeug im Krieg. Nicht geschaffen für den Frieden oder zu ruhen an dem Busen einer Frau, an deren Herz!" sprach er hitzig zu sich selbst, nahm Marian kaum noch wahr. Stumm liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„So denn, Lebt wohl! Für mich gibt es hier nichts mehr! Ihr seid für mich, wenn ihr solche Reden schwingt, das weiß ich, schon lange verloren! Ich werde mir woanders einen Gemahl schauen. Ach, hätt ich doch Sir Guy nur erhört, dann wäre ich schon lange eine ehrbare Frau.", rief sie verzweifelt und wollte an ihm vorbeistürzen ins Freie. Robin fing sie in seine Arme.

„Was sprichst du Liebste?" Sie wollte ihn verlassen, sie wollte gehen! Nun erst erwachte Robin aus seinem Hass. Er würde sie verlieren, es war ihr ernst! Er fühlte es, als er sie in seinen Armen hielt.

„Noch heute Marian. Noch heute sollst du Herrin in diesem Hause werden!", versprach er inbrünstig.

Marian lächelte ihn freudig an, doch innerlich strahlte sie vor Glück, heller als der hellste Stern. Marian faste ihn bei der Hand und drängte ihn unverzüglich aufzubrechen. Der Bund sollte sogleich geschlossen werden. Nicht das Robin sich noch einmal bedenke.

Ach Herz!  
wie süß ist Liebe selbst begabt, da schon so reich an Freud' ihr Schatten  
ist.

*

Freudig strahlend kehrte das Brautpaar heim. Marian war nun auf ewig mit Robin durch ein heiliges Band verbunden. Nun galt es für sie, noch ihn zu überzeugen, dass auch Guy und Ayla zusammen gehörten. Robin führte sie in sein Haus, nun als dessen Herrin und schenkte ihnen Wein in zwei Kelche.

„Auf dich meine Gemahlin. Du sollst wissen, dass ich alles tun werde, um dich glücklich zu sehen, jeden Tag!", versprach er ihr und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

„Da nehm ich dich beim Wort, Liebster.", flüsterte Marian ehe auch sie trank. Sie stellte den Becher auf den Tisch und schmiegte sich weich in Robins Arme.

„Hör mein Liebster, ich würde dich gerne für mich ganz alleine haben. Wie lange bleibt deine Schwester denn?"

Erstaunt sah Robin sie an. Er verstand nicht ganz. Nun, dem konnte sie Abhilfe leisten. Eindeutig strich sie ihm über seine Hose, dort wo sich sein bestes Stück verbarg. Robins Augen weiteten sich. So kannte er Marian noch nicht, aber er war nicht abgeneigt.

„Sie steht unter meinem Schutz. Sie hat niemanden mehr außer mir.", bedauerte er aufrichtig. Marian schnurrte an seiner Halsbeuge, immer noch die Tätigkeit ihrer Hand fortsetzend, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr:

„Was ist mit ihrem Ehemann? Soll sich doch er um sie kümmern.", schlug sie leise vor. Robin stieß sie beinahe grob zurück, was er augenblicklich bereute, unterbrach sie so ihre für ihn so angenehme Tätigkeit.

„Bis du toll, Frau? Niemals schicke ich sie zurück zu meinem erklärten Feind!", sprach er bestimmt und er war da unerbittlich. Dachte er. Marian innerlich wütend über seine grobe Behandlung und seine sture Art, ließ sich äußerlich aber nichts davon anmerken, rückte sofort wieder näher.

„Willst du nicht mit mir alleine sein?" Jetzt kniff sie ihn sanft dort wo sie zuvor ihn streichelte. Ein unterdrückter Laut brach ihm über die Lippen. Wie sollte er ihr nur widerstehen? Da fiel ihm ein er musste gar nicht, sie war seine Frau. Ein verruchtes Lächeln huschte auf seine Lippen.

„Lass uns in meine Kammer gehen und ich zeige dir noch mehr mit dem du spielen kannst.", lockte er sie frivol. Nun trat Marian einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte stur die Hände vor der Brust.

„Erst wenn Ayla das Haus verlässt und nicht eine Sekunde eher!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und verließ den Raum, nicht aber ohne dabei aufreizend mit den Hüften zu wackeln, was den armen Robin fast um den Verstand brachte.

Vielleicht war Sir Guy wirklich nicht die schlechteste Wahl? Schließlich hatte sie ihn sich selbst erwählt! Soll sie doch mit ihrem Los zurechtkommen. Schnell lief er zu seinem Pult und kratzte mit der Feder einige Worte auf ein Stück Papier, dann rief er einen Diener zu sich und schickte ihn zum Schloss.

Der Teufel soll ihn holen, wenn er heute nicht eine ihm gebührende Hochzeitsnacht bekam. Schwor er sich und lachte freudig in sich hinein.

Allein ich  
wünsche, was ich habe, nur. So grenzenlos ist meine Huld, die Liebe so  
tief ja wie das Meer. Je mehr ich gebe, je mehr auch hab ich: Beides ist  
unendlich.

*

Der Diener eilte die Stufen hinauf zum Schloss und überreichte einem äußerst gereizten und übellaunigen Sir Guy den Brief seines Herrn. Guy war im ersten Moment versucht, das teuflische Papier einfach zu zerreißen. Es enthielt sicher nichts Freudiges für ihn. Wahrscheinlich stand hier nur niedergeschrieben, dass seine Liebste für ihn für immer verloren war.

Unschlüssig drehte er es mehrmals in den Händen. Sich nicht besser besinnend riss er ihn dann doch auf und las. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und als er die letzte Zeile verschlungen hatte, stieß er einen freudigen Schrei aus, was ihm augenblicklich die Gegenwart des Sheriffs eintrug. Neugierig fragte er ihn was dieses Geschrei solle. Übermütig umarmte er den Sheriff und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust.

„Sie ist mein für immer!", rief er ihm dabei ins Ohr. Entsetzt wich der Sheriff zurück. Sein Ritter hat nun endgültig den Verstand verloren, da war er sich sicher. Er würde es sogleich seinem Freund Robin berichten müssen.

Eilig verließ er Guy. Doch dieser nahm den Sheriff gar nicht mehr wahr. Hastig zog er sich seine schönsten Lederwamst an. Alles ganz in schwarz gehalten, und hastete zu den Ställen. In ihm drängte alles zum Aufbruch.

Sie, der jetzt mein Herz  
gehört, hat Lieb' um Liebe mir und Gunst um Gunst gewährt.

*

Früher als jemals zuvor erreichte er Robins Haus. Hurtiger als sonst, wenn er hierher kam sprang er behände vom Pferd und pochte freudig an die Tür, die sogleich, als hätte man ihn schon lange erwartet, aufgerissen wurde.

„Komm her, Bruder! Tritt ein und trink einen Becher Wein mit mir, ehe du deine Braut in die Arme schließt!", forderte ihn Robin freundlich auf. Mit erhobenem Becher sprach Robin einen Trinkspruch.

„Lass uns die alten Streitigkeiten begraben, auf das jetzt Frieden zwischen uns herrsche.", und trank seinen Becher in einem Zug leer. Noch bitter schmeckte ihm der neue Friede, aber dann sah er Marian aus dem Augenwinkel.

Der Preis war den Frieden allemal wert. Entschied er. Er ließ Ayla zu sich rufen und hielt sie streng an, ihren Gemahl zu begrüßen. Guy wollte sie gleich mit sich fortnehmen. Er traute dem plötzlichen Frieden nicht so ganz, da hielt in Robin energisch zurück.

„Wo wirst du mit meiner Schwester leben? Du hast kein Land!" Betrübt sah Guy auf Ayla herab. Robin hatte Recht, er hatte nicht viel zu bieten. Ihm gehörte praktisch nur das, was er am Leibe trug. Das war nicht viel. Ayla legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, ehe er noch den Mund aufmachen und eingestehen konnte, wie es um sein Habe bestellt war.

„Ich habe Land. Das Land meiner Mutter gehört mir! Willst du mit mir dort leben?", fragte sie ihn hoffnungsvoll. Glücklich strahlte er sie an. Er hatte Liebe und Land gefunden, alles in einem, doch dann überschattete sich erneut sein Gesicht. Er hatte geschworen, dem Sheriff zu dienen und das Wort eines Ritters band ihn. Robin spürte seinen Zwiespalt.

„Ich werde ein gutes Wort bei dem Sheriff für dich einlegen. Er wird dich freigeben müssen, jetzt wo du mein Schwager bist.", bestimmte er. Sie redeten und plauderten noch viel an diesem Abend.

Robin und Guy immer mehr erstaunt wie viel sie gemeinsam hatten. Hätte sie das Schicksal nicht so unbarmherzig entzweit, sie hätten die besten Freunde werden können.

Es war schon dunkle Nacht ehe man sich trennen konnte und so begab es sich, dass sie der Mond und nicht die Sonne nach Hause zum Schloss geleitete. Guy hatte Ayla vor sich im Sattel sitzen. Nicht einen kostbaren Augenblick wollten sie sich mehr von einander trennen.

O sel'ge, sel'ge Nacht! Nur fürcht ich, weil mich Nacht  
umgibt, dies alles sei nur Traum, zu schmeichelnd süß, um wirklich zu  
bestehn.

*

Der Sheriff ließ missmutig seinen Ritter mit seiner Braut ziehen. Er hasste Veränderungen, aber Robin hatte ihm erklärt wie wichtig das war. So stand er mit ihm an der Seite vor den Toren des Schlosses und winkte dem Paar hinterher. Irgendwie vermisste er Gisborne jetzt schon. So viele Jahre bestritten sie schon gemeinsam ihren Weg und nun war, wegen einer Frau, alles aus. Verstohlen, damit Robin es nicht sah, wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Er hatte seinen liebsten Ritter verloren.

Ayla und Guy sahen von alledem nichts. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Gemeinsam eilten sie einer glücklichen Zukunft entgegen, da waren sie sich sicher.

R o m e o. Ach, Julia! Ist deiner Freude Maß gehäuft wie meins, und  
weißt du mehr die Kunst, Ihr Schmuck zu leihn, so würze rings die Luft  
durch deinen Hauch; laß des Gesanges Mund die Seligkeit verkünden, die  
wir beide bei dieser teuren Näh' im andern finden.  
J u l i a. Gefühl, an Inhalt reicher als an Worten, ist stolz auf  
seinen Wert und nicht auf Schmuck. Nur Bettler wissen ihres Guts Betrag.  
Doch meine treue Liebe stieg so hoch, daß keine Schätzung ihre Schätz'  
erreicht.

Ende

Ayla – Lichtkreis der Sonne!


End file.
